


The sound you make

by aythia



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-25
Updated: 2011-01-25
Packaged: 2017-11-15 23:31:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/532982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aythia/pseuds/aythia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared should be sleeping at night, but how could he ever do that when the thin walls gave him access to the sexiest voice he had ever heard? The things that voice was reading were enough for Jared to willingly sacrifice sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The sound you make

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at <http://aythia.livejournal.com/116221.html>
> 
>  A big thanks goes out to [nyxocity](http://nyxocity.livejournal.com/) for letting me use quotes from her fic _Stranger Than Fiction_.

~*~

  
Jared closed his eyes and tried to drift off to sleep, but his body was still wound up from work and it didn’t seem that the sand man would be too keen on paying him a visit anytime soon. Instead, he lay in bed and stared up at the ceiling, wishing he could grab a shower to wash off the smell of deep fry, even as he knew that the walls in the rundown apartment building were too thin; he really didn't want to start a fight with some picky neighbours over pipes creaking in the middle of the night.

He didn't even have anything to read; he had finished the last Supernatural book a few days earlier, and he knew it would be months before the next one was released. He was sure he was already having symptoms of withdrawal; he hoped that he would find some time to actually sit down and read some fanfic. That would make the wait for the next book at least bearable. Plus, the fanfic provided him with some amazing porn that the books’ author could never have imagined when he’d created the two brothers.

Jared knew he was a little kinky. He was very much okay with that.

It was with thoughts of Sam and Dean in his mind that he finally drifted off to sleep.

~*~

  
At 2 AM, Jared's feet felt like they were made of lead; he had to drag himself up the stairs to his small apartment, his eyes already drifting shut before he even had the door closed behind him. He stumbled into the bathroom to brush his teeth and splash some water on his face—anything to give the illusion of cleanliness before he slid in between the sheets. He had just about fallen asleep when he heard a low murmur that made any notion of rest dissipate.

_Dean grabs him the back of his head, fingers fisting around those long, emo-idiotic strands that are bound to get him caught and killed by something one day. “Bitch,” he growls, yanking Sam’s head back._

_“Jerk,” Sam says—except he doesn’t say it so much as he moans it, head turning into Dean’s grasp._

_“I fucking knew it,” Dean gloats. “You are_ such _a bottom.”_

_“Tonight,” Sam smirks._

The voice was low, barely audible, but each word penetrated Jared's mind like a dagger; it sounded like promises, like filth and dirt and sex.

 _He goes lower, sliding his mouth down Sam’s stomach, every muscle standing out like it’s just waiting for Dean to lick and bite. It’s so fucking_ easy _, winding Sam up, like any other time he’s had sex._

Jared _knew_ those names, knew the words and the story; it was one of his favorite Sam/Dean fics. He couldn't believe that he was listening to someone read it. The disembodied voice must have been coming from the apartment next to his, the one that had stood empty since Jared moved in. Clearly, it wasn't abandoned anymore.

Looking up to the top of the wall, Jared saw an air vent, and when he stood up on the bed and opened the vent wider, he could hear the voice more clearly. Jared sank down on his bed and listened to the silky smooth voice, feeling himself going hard at the combination of the words and the voice’s tone. Jared had stroked himself to the tune of that story many times before, his laptop open in front of him and one hand around his hard cock, but it had never been like this. The wall between them was thin enough that it was like the words are being whispered just for him, sparking blazing-hot images in his mind; before Jared had made a conscious decision to do it, he found his hand sliding down into his pajama pants.

_He licks a slow line up the center of Sam’s dick, and it tastes like a little more than skin, but not bad, not bad at all._

Jared's cock twitched under his fingers and he had to bite back a moan when he pushed his pants down and freed his hardness; when he wrapped his fingers around it, he closed his eyes and imagined a warm tongue against his heated skin, his hips snapping up of their own accord. The voice in the other apartment kept on reading, gravel and silk shooting need and want straight to Jared's cock.

His orgasm was building faster than he would have thought possible, each stroke and twist of his hand forcing him to hold back a moan. Jared knew that if he could hear his neighbor, the other man would be able to hear him too, and Jared didn't want him to stop reading; he could listen to that searing hot voice for hours. The voice seemed to be made for reading the filthy hot porn that Jared was listening to through the wall.

Jared's fingers moved over the head of his cock; he gathered the pre-come there and let it slick his way as his hand picked up its pace and he worked himself closer and closer to an orgasm.

_Dean yanks his mouth away and uses his hand instead, watching Sam thrust into his palm, spilling thick streaks all over his own stomach, head thrown back, fingers clutching the sheets now instead of Dean’s head._

The orgasm slammed into him, breathtaking and harder than any he could ever remember; only biting into his pillow prevented his scream from coming out, but Jared managed to ride out his release in silence, his hips thrusting up into his fist while his cock pumped white liquid out over his chest and belly.

He didn't even think about cleaning up, letting the voice lull him from post-orgasmic bliss into deep sleep.

~*~

  
J. Ackles

Jared stared at the name on the door next to his and wondered what the J stood for, trying to envision a name to go with the voice from a few nights earlier but unable to come up with anything. The mere thought of the voice was enough to make his cock swell in his pants; he fumbled for his keys, just about to unlock his door when he heard a voice behind him.

"Hello."

His keys hit the ground and when Jared spun around to see who had spoken, he was met with a pair of the most stunning green eyes he had ever seen. The eyes came with a gorgeous face—a nose splattered with golden freckles and lips that Jared knew would be starring in his dirtiest daydreams—but before he could say anything, the man moved forward and bent to pick up the keys.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to startle you. I just wanted to introduce myself. I'm Jensen, your new neighbor."

When the man spoke more than one word, it was easy for Jared to recognize the voice that had been reading slash in the middle of the night, and for a second, Jared found himself at a loss for words.

"Hey," he managed to get out when a small frown appeared on the man's face. "Sorry, you just startled me a little. I'm Jared."

Jensen gave a small, apologetic smile, and Jared bit back a moan when his pink tongue flicked out and wet his full lips.

"I didn't mean to. Well, I need to get these inside," Jensen said, nodding towards the grocery bags he had put down on the ground when he’d picked up Jared's keys. "Nice meeting you, see you around."

Jensen had his door open before Jared could gather himself together, but he turned towards Jared again before he went inside.

"Oh, right, I noticed that the walls here are really thin, so let me know if I disturb you, yeah?"

"Yeah, of course," Jared said, although he knew that he really wouldn't mind Jensen disturbing him. Not one bit.

~*~

  
Jared was a bit disappointed that the recording Jensen must have been doing hadn't shown up in any podfic communities yet. Jared had searched everywhere but come up with nothing, and it frustrated him; he _needed_ that dirty hot voice in his ears again, even more so now that he knew how the man behind the voice looked.

He tossed a quick glance at the neighboring door before he slid into his own apartment, trying to be quiet so as keep from waking anyone up. It had been another exhausting day at the fast food restaurant, and Jared wanted to sleep for days, but the second he stepped into his small bedroom, he knew he wouldn't sleep for awhile yet.

_He ends up with Sam bent over the Impala’s hood, upper body splayed across it, one of Dean’s hands pressing his face down against the car as Dean fucks into him with hard, fast strokes that rock the Impala back and forth._

Oh. So that was why the podfic hadn't been posted: Jensen hadn't completed it. Jared didn't even think twice before he stripped out of his clothes and spread out on his bed, his cock already hard and throbbing before he had even touched it. For a fleeting moment, Jared thought he should feel guilty for jerking off listening to his neighbor, but the _need_ in his body quickly made him forgot about that and he slowly trailed a hand down his belly, stroking over the soft skin. A shiver ran through his body and his eyes drifted shut, all his focus on the voice slipping in through the vent and the feel of his own fingers on his flushed skin.

_Dean slams into Sam, burying himself even deeper before he yanks back just as quick, and Sam’s whole body is shaking._

Jared reached one hand down to close around his dick while the other trailed up his chest and moved over his nipple, the skin there pulled tight at the sensation, and Jared bit down on his lower lip to stop a low moan from escaping as his cock twitched in his hand. His fingers slid through the pre-come beading at the tip and he moved his hand up and down the length with soft, almost teasing strokes until his whole body was quivering with tension. He moved his hand away from his nipples, down over his sides and hips, and let his hand drift down to cup his balls, stroking over the taut skin, his breathing turning ragged when his pleasure soared higher.

He didn't know which turned him on more: the thought of Sam and Dean together, or Jensen's deep voice reading about it. It was a very close call; each word seemed to fuel the fire in his veins.

_Sam shudders full-bodied, groaning, and Dean speeds up, pumping in and out of Sam so hard that Sam’s body jolts against the Impala, sealed so tight and hot and slick around Dean’s cock, and fuck, Dean isn’t going to last much longer._

Jared knew he wouldn't be able to last much longer, either, not with the sensation of the words, the voice, and his own fingers against his skin. He pulled his legs up, planting his feet firmly against the mattress, and let one hand slide from his balls to gather pre-come from the tip of his leaking cock before he slid the fingers down and pressed them against his hole. His hips arched up without his even thinking about it, and when he pushed one finger deep inside, he came so hard that his vision sparked white and he couldn't stop a loud moan from escaping his lips.

It wasn't until his breathing started to return to normal that he realized that the voice had gone silent. Jared wondered if it was because Jensen had finished...or if the man had heard him.

~*~

  
"Hello, Jared."

Jared spun around and found himself face to face with Jensen; the man was leaning against his apartment door and Jared felt himself flush red with thoughts of the previous night.

"Jensen," he said. "Um...hi..."

Jensen smiled, his green eyes sparkling with mischief.

"So, I was wondering... Since you clearly like my stuff, how about you come over and join me for a...reading session?"

~*~


End file.
